Rapide respiration
by Clairaice
Summary: Elle et lui, Sara Lance et Oliver Queen, se comprenaient. Bien plus qu'aucune autre personne de leurs entourages n'en était capable, qu'ils ne soient amis ou famille.


**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **Voici un nouveau texte. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si long quand je l'ai commencé.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Rapide respiration

Sa respiration se calmait au fil des secondes. Le "clanc" métallique devenu habituel résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers derrière lui. Ses yeux bleus suivaient le moindre de ses gestes avec une précision et une minutie sans faille alors qu'elle le regardait ôter sa capuche dans un geste rodé. Comme dans un flash elle le revit faire des années plutôt. Les murs en béton du sous-sol de la boite de nuit avaient laissé place aux épineux de l'île de Lian Yu et aux plaques de tôles de l'avion. Elle n'entendit pas la voix de Felicity ni même celle de John. Non, elle ne voyait pas tout ça. Elle les revoyait lui et elle revenant dans leur abris de fortune des années en arrière.

Dans un geste inconscient elle s'appuya sur le mur à sa droite. Calant son épaule sur la surface dure, elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine mise en valeur par sa tenue en cuir noir qu'elle portait comme une seconde peau, l'oubliant presque. La sensation d'une perle d'humidité qui glissa lentement le long de son dos lui fit revivre très nettement l'un de ses nombreux instants sur l'île. Sa température corporelle, sa respiration qui se calmait petit à petit, les sens aux aguets et l'adrénaline dans le corps. Il lui semblait revivre encore l'une de ses courses à la survie, comme ils avaient vécu sur Lian Yu. Elle s'attendait presque à voir Slaide débarquer d'une minute à l'autre avec une autre de ses phrases cynique.

Un nouveau "clanc" sonore la ramena à la réalité. Après un clignement des paupières, elle constata qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce. Son regard bleu se posa de nouveau sur l'Archer qu'elle connaissait depuis tant d'années. Bien avant leurs malheurs. Elle le regarda retirer la veste de son costume vert sombre. Encore une fois elle ne manquait aucun de ses gestes. Son regard d'assassin affûté ne loupait aucun des détails invisibles pour beaucoup d'autres gens, pour la normalité des gens. Mais eux deux n'était plus vraiment tout à fait "normaux" aussi elle remarquait avec facilité certaines choses. Les muscles roulants sous la peau, la peau rendue brillante par la transpiration alors qu'ils avaient couru pour rentrer au cugé. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur chacune des cicatrices attirait irrémédiablement le regard vers ce corps typiquement masculin devant ses yeux.. Oui elle ne manquait rien, pas même les habitudes de mouvements qu'il avait développé.

Sans penser à ce qu'elle comptait faire elle s'avança alors qu'il venait de retirer la manche gauche de sa veste. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le bord de la manche moulante droite du tissu vert pour la retirer. Son geste suffit à attirer l'attention de l'homme. Elle le savait, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, pas pour ce genre de choses. Mais ce soir, après une énième mission, un énième voyou remit à sa place, elle laissait son instinct et ses sens agir. Alors elle tira sur la manche et il se laissa faire, suivant le mouvement qu'elle exerçait jusqu'à se retourner face à elle. Puis le tissu glissa sur le bras musclé, dévoilant une peau marquée par les épreuves et par le soleil.

Une fois fait, elle ramena le haut de la tenue d'Oliver contre elle et la plia rapidement avant de la poser de la main droite sur la table en métal. Sur cette même table où était posé l'arc de l'Archer. Tandis que dans le même temps sa main gauche s'élevait pour venir airer sur le bras toujours en suspend, comme animée d'une volonté propre. Elle ne le touchait pas, en fait ce n'était même pas un frôlement. Juste, une fois de temps en temps, la pulpe de ses doigts qui passaient au dessus de la peau faisant simplement bouger les poils à peine visibles qui recouvraient la peau face à elle. Elle regardait sa propre main bouger incroyablement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Et au même titre qu'elle, il la regardait faire, incroyablement conscient de la sensation qu'elle faisait naître sur sa peau. Mélange de chatouille, de caresse, de contact et d'absence de tout cela en même temps.

L'atmosphère semblait être différente de l'habitude entre eux deux. La méfiance qui était devenue pour chacun d'eux une règle des plus évidentes rendait cette instant de confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre plus intime encore. Plus spécial. Car elle et lui, Sara Lance et Oliver Queen, se comprenaient. Bien plus qu'aucune autre personne de leurs entourages n'en était capable, qu'ils ne soient amis ou famille. L'ex-assassin de la ligue parvenait à imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir l'homme face à elle. Ce qu'il pouvait désirer, apprécier ou détester. Parce que bien qu'ils soient d'eux être différents lorsqu'elle agissait à cette instant, c'était par instinct. Un instinct qu'elle retrouvait chez lui. Et elle ne doutait pas qu'il parvienne à la comprendre pour les mêmes raisons.

Lorsqu'elle gagna son coude, son regard était trop haut pour qu'il ne croise pas celui de l'homme face à elle. Alors elle stoppa son geste, la main en suspend au dessus de la peau éveillée d'Oliver. Soudainement elle n'était plus sure de rien. Elle s'était laissée aller à l'instinct sans même se poser de questions. Et maintenant qu'elle risquait de croiser son regard elle n'était pas tout à fait sure de savoir si elle voulait voir ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Pourtant elle le sentait sur sa main aussi sûrement que si ça la brûlait.

Elle retint une inspiration émotive de justesse alors qu'elle s'écartait dans un pas. Sa main retomba le long de son corps et elle lui tourna le dos pour retirer à son tour sa tenue de combat. Elle essayait d'agir le plus naturellement possible. De cacher son trouble, ses hésitations. Elle pouvait l'entendre bouger dans son dos. Elle était en train de retirer ses mitaines noires quand elle l'entendit s'approcher. Le frottement du tissus de son pantalon à chaque pas qu'il faisait l'informait de la distance qui les séparaient encore. Et sans comprendre pourquoi elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. De même que sa respiration, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour la contrôler. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne comprenait pas, ni le pourquoi ni le sens de ses réactions. Elle le connaissait pourtant. Très bien même. Et elle ne risquait rien de lui, pas ce soir. Pas ici dans cette cave sous une discothèque remplit de personnes. Mais elle avait l'impression que c'était irréel. L'instant lui paraissait irréel. Mais étrangement agréable. Quoi que pour ce dernier point elle n'en était pas tout à fait sure.

Elle prit alors la parole d'une voix à peine maîtrisée.

"- Tu devrais allé te doucher, Oliver. Après ce soir une douche te fera le plus grand bien."

Elle l'entendit se stopper à quelques centimètres d'elle, comme si à la place de sa phrase elle lui avait dit un simple "stop". Elle savait qu'il l'observait. Elle le sentait une fois encore. Et elle ferma les yeux en sentant la fébrilité la gagner une nouvelle fois, plus fortement.

"- Tu viens avec moi Sara ? Tu en mérite une tout autant que moi."

Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de les humidifier de sa langue avec lenteur. Ses sens étaient bien trop en éveil. Elle ne voyait que cette raison pour réagir ainsi. Elle avait tant conscience de la présence de cet homme dont elle était follement tombée amoureuse dans son enfance qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à peine à exécuter les gestes pourtant rodés afin de retirer sa tenue. La bouche soudainement sèche elle répondit néanmoins. Elle avait l'impression étrange de ne plus savoir comment agir, comment réagir, comment garder son calme. Pourtant elle avait vécu tellement pire que ça. Tellement plus que ça.

"- Nan, pas maintenant. Vas-y sans moi."

Elle l'entendit alors s'éloigner en prononçant un petit "ok" dans cette sorte de chuchotement qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Et seule, là dans cette cave, elle tenta de se calmer alors qu'elle retirait le haut de son costume. La jeune femme tentait de calmer sa respiration qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de masquer. Elle entendait les derniers bruits annonçant la fin de la nuit dans la discothèque au dessus d'elle. Alors elle tourna le regard vers les écrans d'ordinateur et avisa l'heure matinale alors que les murmures de la douche parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Elle observa le cugé où elle avait plus ou moins élue domicile. Au fond en retrait de la pièce derrière l'échelle à barre d'Oliver, on lui avait installé un lit. IL lui avait installé un lit. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il soit le plus dans l'ombre possible, derrière le poteau. Dans des pas parfaitement silencieux, rodée encore une fois par l'entraînement de la ligue des assassins et par des années de survie, la jeune femme blonde avança jusqu'à une malle en bois. Le même type de malle en bois que celles de Lian Yu. Et en l'ouvrant elle tira un pantalon de jogging noir aux pattes larges et un débardeur gris en coton molletonné moulant. Puis elle revint vers le lit où elle déposa ses nouvelles affaires pour finir de retirer son costume. Une botte après l'autre, pour ensuite finir de s'extirper de la combinaison noire.

Elle finit par retirer son masque et la perruque qui y est accrochée pour les laisser tomber sur le lit. De son autre main elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. L'air frais de la cave sur son corps encore humide de transpiration lui fit un bien fou. Elle remit ses cheveux en arrière avant de remonter son boxer en dentelle noire dans un geste lent et délicat. Elle qui avait d'habitude des gestes si directs, si francs. Ce soir elle prenait le temps de faire les choses avec plus de lenteur, plongée encore dans cette impression d'irréel. Alors remontant ses mains dans son dos elle longea sa peau pour aller dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le retirer. Il alla rejoindre le masque alors qu'il glissait le long de son bras. Puis ce fut le moment de se revêtir. Alors elle remonta avec lenteur le long de ses jambes le jogging pour venir le placer sur ses hanches.

Sara releva les yeux vers le plafond alors que ses doigts finissaient de s'extirper de sous le large élastique du pantalon. Et elle réalisa que la discothèque était à présent parfaitement silencieuse. Elle n'entendait plus que le bruit de l'eau de la douche d'Oliver. Et c'était étrangement relaxant. Dans un soupire appréciateur elle ferma les paupières.

Sara inspira profondément, lentement, alors qu'elle laissait sa tête retomber avec douceur sur le devant. Puis elle fit remonter ses mains sur ses bras, éveillant ses sensations, son épiderme de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Arrow quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sentait ses mains survoler ses avant-bras, ses coudes. Mais arriver sous ses épaules elle enserra chacun de ses bras dans ses mains sans appuyer suffisamment fort pour laisser des marques. Elle se serra elle même, profitant du calme et de ce moment pour respirer de longues secondes. Mais lorsque la température, qui avait fait refroidir sa peau humide, lui donna une impression de fraîcheur elle enfila le débardeur sur sa poitrine nue. Elle venait de l'abaisser sur ses hanches quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

Dans une inspiration tremblante qu'elle tentait à nouveau de contrôler elle senti l'euphorie la gagner une nouvelle fois. L'odeur du gel douche d'Oliver sembla emplir la pièce pour venir chatouiller son nez. Il s'immobilisa dans son dos et elle savait qu'il ne portait qu'un jogging lui aussi. Le léger frottement du tissus l'avait suffisamment renseignée. L'impression d'irréalité revint de plus belle alors qu'elle réalisait qu'ils étaient là dans cette cave dont très peu de monde connaissait l'existence. Que cette fois leurs vies n'étaient pas en jeu. Pas dans l'immédiat. Mais surtout qu'ils étaient seuls. Véritablement. Dans une bulle qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, pouvaient apprécier, pouvaient créer.

Ses cheveux sur sa nuque s'écartèrent et elle sentit la chaleur émaner de la main de l'homme derrière elle. Il replaça correctement dans son dos chacune de ses mèches blondes avec une lenteur et une minutie quasi-parfaite. Profitant des gestes elle laissa sa tête basculer en arrière légèrement comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ou peut être était-ce des minutes ? Elle senti les doigts d'Oliver effleurer sa joue droite et elle se retourna vers lui dans la continuité du geste.

Et cette fois elle osa. Elle leva son regard bleu vers lui et ils s'observèrent un instant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni ce qui avait changé. Mais cette fois elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de ne pas croiser son regard. Non en fait rien n'avait changé. Depuis qu'elle avait franchit la porte derrière lui ce soir, elle avait l'impression que le moment était différent. Unique. Irréel. Et elle voulait en profiter. Son instinct lui faisait en profiter.

"- Sara."

La concernée ferma les yeux en l'entendant murmurer sa voix. Une fois encore elle se sentait étrangement fébrile. Étrangement consciente de la présence face à elle. Elle sentait la chaleur émaner de lui, une chaleur humide provenant de la douche qu'il venait à peine de prendre. Et elle sentait ce mélange qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à lui. Mélange de fragilité, de force, d'incertitude et de certitude, d'envie et de restrictions, de confiance et de méfiance. Ce mélange qui donnait l'impression qu'Oliver Queen était l'un de ses êtres totalement à part depuis son retour de l'île. Ce mélange qui lui donnait ce charisme et qui faisait naître en vous cet attachement si certain qu'on ne désirait plus qu'une chose. Le voir agir encore et encore.

Et elle sentit sa main - cette main si masculine et pourtant si pleine de délicatesse - se poser sur sa joue. La encore ce mélange appelé Oliver Queen l'enveloppa. Mélange de force et douceur, de fermeté et de flexibilité.

Alors elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que la chaleur de la paume d'Arrow semblait réchauffer tout son corps. Oh oui l'arc lui allait si bien. Lui ressemblait tellement. Et lorsqu'elle senti son pouce caresser sa pommette, sa respiration - bien que silencieuse elle l'espérait - s'accéléra. Elle senti son cœur s'emballer et son odeur lui donna la sensation de perdre l'équilibre. Dans un geste lent et ferme à la fois elle s'accrocha à son bras avant de s'ancrer plus fermement sur ses deux pieds. Puis elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour fixer son regard dans celui de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé, désespérément.

Lui ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Et lorsqu'il vit dans les orbes bleus la preuve qu'elle se laissait aller à ses instincts, quand il vit son regard rendu sombre par la tension du moment il l'attira à lui.

Et Sara se laissa faire, se laissa entraîner par cette main qui la guidait alors qu'elle glissait de plus en plus vers sa nuque. Mais comme dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, cet écart resta là entre eux. Quelques petits centimètres. Était-ce lui ? Ou était-ce elle ? Qui avait cessé d'avancer ? Qui avait fait quoi ? Et qui n'avait pas fait quoi ?

La respiration bloquée, la jeune femme restait là à regarder Oliver. Comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Alors qu'elle entendait, bien que faiblement, la respiration légèrement plus rapide de l'homme devant elle. Paniquait-il ? Ou était-ce comme pour elle cette étrange sensation euphorisante d'irréel ?

"- Oliver."

A peine un murmure, juste un chuchotement. Et pourtant ça avait sonné comme une supplique. Un appel émit à peine conscient. Et qui avait sembler être le déclic pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds pendant qu'il venait presser avec une douceur impatiente ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son autre main libre alla se poser sur son pectoral gauche où elle prit appuie. Le baiser s'approfondit et les lèvres se pressèrent d'avantage les unes contres les autres. Le temps d'une courte inspiration ils se séparèrent et Oliver en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il glissa sa main bien plus large que celle de Sara sur sa hanche jusque dans le creux de son dos et l'attira jusqu'à sentir son corps contre le sien tout en la soutenant.

La jeune femme, elle, fit remonter sa main le long de son bras pour venir la passer dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois elle senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Encore une fois elle avait l'impression d'être novice. D'être dépassée et impuissante quant à ses réactions. Et ce qu'elle sentait sous les doigts de sa main droite montrait qu'il était dans le même état.

Puis la main sur sa nuque disparut et elle se sentit soulevée. C'est par pure instinct qu'elle croisa ses jambes autour de son corps pour se maintenir à lui. L'assassin sentait qu'il la portait en la rapprochant du lit. C'était étrange comme elle avait l'impression de ne peser quasiment rien en le sentant faire.

Et finalement Oliver s'assit sur le lit en maintenant la jeune femme contre lui. Et lorsqu'elle bougea pour se replacer dans une position confortable pour eux deux, il en profita pour passer ses mains sur ses cuisses. Les caresser au travers du pantalon de jogging.

Sara se détacha de lui pour l'observer tout en appréciant la sensation de ses cheveux courts sous ses doigts. La nuque puissante qu'elle pouvait sentir, image à la force de l'homme contre elle, lui semblait à cet instant inébranlable. Et là entre ses mains elle aussi avait l'impression d'être inébranlable. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur terre. Qu'il y avait les autres. Qu'il y avait probablement même plus important. Mais dans l'immédiat elle ne voulait qu'une chose, ne se concentrait que sur une chose. Ou plutôt un être. Et elle voulait laisser faire encore un peu la magie de ce moment.

Elle replaça ses jambes autour de lui de manière plus confortable encore alors qu'elle se reculait. Puis elle fit glisser ses mains sur ce torse couvert de tellement de cicatrices. Elle les contournait, les évitait avec tant d'application que possible. Et lui, il bougea, plaçant ses mains dans son dos sur le matelas pour prendre appuie. Dans le même coup il redressa ses jambes pour les poser correctement sur le sol alors qu'elle était toujours assise là sur lui. Constatant qu'une fois encore il la faisait bouger comme si elle n'était qu'une plume, l'assassin étira un sourire. Faible, furtif et en coin, mais détendu, appréciateur. Entre ces mains à cet instant, contre lui et sur lui, elle ne se sentait pas monstre, ni assassin. Non elle se sentait femme. Même si elle n'avait plus rien d'une femme ordinaire.

Oliver la regardait faire sans réagir. Tantôt observant les mains de la jeune femme, tantôt son corps ou son visage. Quant à elle, elle suivait du regard ses propres mains. Et si pour beaucoup elle avait un visage peu expressif, pour lui elle n'était qu'une femme qui avait du apprendre à ce cacher. Elle était comme lui. Cachant ses expressions au mieux derrière un masque d'indifférence. Mais lorsqu'il la regardait là assise sur lui, en train de détailler son corps comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait il se fit la remarque qu'il ne l'avait que très rarement vue si concentrée.

Il voyait dans ses yeux un mélange d'intrigue et de fascination. Lorsqu'il la voyait là, il se dit que cette femme au corps et à l'esprit tout aussi abîmés que lui était fascinante, intrigante, presque irréelle. La femme qu'il avait là devant les yeux était une femme sublime dans son imperfection. Une femme tout à son image. Une femme qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts trembler il la vit se mordre la lèvre dans un geste inconscient. Il savait le dilemme qu'elle possédait intérieurement car il avait le même en lui, envers lui même mais aussi envers elle. Alors il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. Il tenta de bouger le moins possible en libérant une main, prenant tout son appuie sur un seul bras. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent sous les mains de Sara et il la vit les observer. Elle les détailla en les parcourant de ses doigts. Des doigts fins et délicats qui laissèrent une traînée de sensation de chatouilles sur leur passage.

Et à nouveau il la vit hésiter. Ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés, comme suspendu au dessus de son corps. Alors il vint poser sa main sur la sienne et la fit glisser sur sa hanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sous ses doigts l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Et lorsqu'elle voulut retirer sa main dans un geste vif il la retint. Il posa plus fermement sa main sur la sienne, exerçant une légère pression dans une autorisation silencieuse. Mais ça ne sembla pas lui suffire quand elle remonta son regard sur son visage aussi vivement que son geste de plus tôt. Il vit alors toute son hésitation voiler ses pupilles. Arrow lâcha sa main en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas en profiter pour retirer la sienne. Mais un pincement au cœur fait de déception apparut lorsqu'il sentit le contact de sa main s'effacer. Elle gardait cette dernière en suspend au dessus de son corps à nouveau. Bien sur il savait combien le contact avec une cicatrice pouvait être désagréable.

Alors il lui laissa le temps. Quelques secondes où il l'observa à nouveau. Il la voyait respirer plus rapidement, des inspirations plus courtes bien que silencieuse. Et à cet instant il fut profondément reconnaissant envers cette femme qui avait elle aussi vécu l'enfer.

C'était justement pour cette raison qu'elle réagissait ainsi. Qu'elle hésitait autant. Il le savait. Parce qu'il la comprenait au moins autant qu'elle le comprenait. Mais lui qui habituellement ne voulait pas qu'on fasse allusion à ses blessures, qu'on en parler, qu'on les regarde et encore moins qu'on y touche, ce soir il avait le besoin de sentir cette femme le faire. Parce que cette femme c'était Sara. Et qu'elle avait vécu des tortures elle aussi. Et une partie de son enfer. Le même enfer qui les rapprochaient plus sûrement que n'importe quel autre vécu.

Alors le milliardaire posa sa main sur sa nuque et attira la jeune femme dans un geste doux jusqu'à lui. Elle se laissa faire sans s'appuyer sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient l'un contre l'autre. Et si elle elle ferma les yeux, lui il continua de la regarder. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait dire combien de secondes ils passèrent ainsi à simplement profiter du calme de l'instant. A se rassurer l'un l'autre, à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Mais Oliver finit par resserrer doucement ses doigts sur sa nuque et elle ouvrit les yeux. L'instant suivant il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, aspirant sa lèvre avec une douceur qu'il croyait avoir oublier. Mais il ne fit pas durer le baiser longtemps.

"- Fais le Sara. Tu peux."

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui quand il chuchota ses mots comme dans une confession. Et il vit plus qu'il ne l'entendit sa respiration se bloquer dans une inspiration surprise.

"- Tu... Tu es sure ?"

Elle aussi elle chuchotait. L'instant lui paraissait encore plus irréel. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle et elle ne voulait pas briser ça. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle sentait Oliver détendu contre elle. Pas alors qu'elle se sentait pour une fois à sa place.

L'archer humidifia ses lèvres. Si il était sure ? Non. Il n'était pas sure de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Il n'était pas sure d'apprécier ça. Mais si il y avait bien une femme qui pouvait savoir comment agir et réagir dans une situation pareil, c'était Sara. Il caressa sa peau sous son oreille du pouce et hocha la tête contre la sienne.

"- Tu es la seule qui peut comprendre comment je me sens. Qui peut me décrypter."

Une inspiration tremblante lui répondit. La jeune femme sentait une chaleur l'enserrer si agréablement qu'elle pouvait presque croire qu'elle allait étouffer. Son ventre sembla se resserrer et un nouveau sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Et quand il la vit faire, l'homme sourit à son tour. Oui il n'était pas sure, mais en cet instant il avait indubitablement confiance en elle.

"- Sara, vas y. Pour toi comme pour moi."

Alors la concernée alla poser sa main là où il l'avait guidé quelques secondes plus tôt mais une fois encore il la vit hésiter et suspendre son geste.

"- Je te le dirai, je te le promets."

Et ce fut ce qui sembla finir de la convaincre car la seconde d'après il sentait ses doigts venir caresser sa peau. Elle fit avec une fascination débordante de curiosité le contour de sa cicatrice. Elle la retraça avec douceur et lenteur comme un aveugle passe ses doigts pour lire le braille. Et il la regardait faire, cicatrice après l'autre, les effleurant une à une. De temps en temps sous l'émotion ou les sensations il inspirait de manière plus appuyée ou plus vive. Dans ces moments la il la voyait et la sentait ralentir ses gestes ou les stopper. Elle quittait alors ses doigts des yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Et à chaque fois il la voyait l'étudier, le décrypter, cherchant à savoir si elle avait été trop loin. Si elle lui avait fait mal, ou si il fallait qu'elle arrête.

Mais il arrivait que lorsque un geste de sa part lui plaisait, il réagisse et il ne s'en cachait même pas. Et quand elle s'en rendait compte, c'est à dire pratiquement tout le temps grâce à son entraînement d'assassin. Que ce soit en entendant sa respiration soudainement plus rapide ou en le regardant dans les yeux et qu'elle y découvre une trace d'appréciation. Dans ces moments là il arrivait qu'elle reprennent ses gestes avec plus de convictions. Des gestes plus insistants, plus curieux, plus fouineur.

Il savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Ce qu'elle voulait. Et il appréciait d'autant plus. Alors il la laissait faire avec plus de confiance encore. Petit à petit il avait basculer et il était à présent appuyé sur ses coudes qui creusaient des petits creux dans le matelas. Elle, elle avait ramené ses jambes de part ses d'autres de son corps pour se retrouver à genoux sur lui.

Sentant son index passer sur la cicatrice sur ses cotes droites, il inspira en fermant les yeux. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir des coups ou pire, et il avait déjà senti le contact d'une femme sur sa peau. Mais habituellement elles s'agrippaient plus à lui qu'autre chose. Ou au moins leurs contacts était appuyé, affirmé, empressé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà senti de contact sur délicat. Presque un contact fantôme. Il y avait peut être eu Shadow, mais elle n'avait jamais prit le temps d'étudier son corps comme Sara était en train de le faire.

Il sentait ses doigts frôler sa peau à certain moment, éveillant son épiderme à la recherche d'information. Là où ses doigts passaient il était si réceptif qu'il pouvait presque sentir les mouvements de l'air.

Il la sentit bouger sur lui et une sensation de chatouille se fit ressentir sur le bas de son ventre quand une mèche de cheveux blonds glissa pour venir finir sa chute sur sa peau. C'était doux. Il profitait pleinement de l'instant qui lui paraissait comme dans un rêve. Si irréel et si réel à la fois. Puis la main chaude de la jeune femme se posa au creux de son torse et il se laissa aller en arrière jusqu'à s'allonger sur le matelas sous la demande muette. Il senti l'euphorie le gagner et il inspira de manière tremblante en tentant de maîtriser l'émotion qui faisait s'accélérer sa respiration.

Mais alors qu'il se détendait à nouveau totalement et qu'il se laissait de nouveau gagner par le calme. Alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration et gonflait son torse, il ne put retenir le soupire qui passa ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un geste si vif qu'il lui sembla voir un flash.

Le plafond en béton fut la seule chose qu'il put voir alors il du abaisser son regard. Et il la vit là pencher sur lui, en train d'embrasser sa cicatrice avec une telle douceur que s'en était presque une torture. Elle avait prit appuie sur son coude droit, sa main posée sur le coté de ses cotes là où prenait fin sa cicatrice. Juste là sous l'aisselle. Cette même cicatrice qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à retracer de ses lèvres. De son autre main elle retenait ses cheveux en un semblant chignon. A cette instant particulier, cette femme était véritablement sexy. Une nouvelle inspiration, plus tremblante encore que les autres fois, lui rappela que le manque d'oxygène n'était pas bon pour la survie.

L'action fit trembler ses poumons et son torse, ce qui attira l'attention de Sara qui releva ses yeux bleus sur lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de sourire furtivement. Un sourire tendre et fière, un brin aguicheur qui fit se contracter le ventre d'Arrow.

Cette femme l'excitait terriblement à cet instant.

Mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, il le savait. Il le sentait. Son instinct le lui dictait. Comme il lui dictait de la laisser faire. De profiter. Alors quand il la vit s'humidifier les lèvres il émit un léger grognement. Et elle comprit le message. Oliver laissa lourdement retomber sa tête en arrière quand il sentit la langue mutine de la jeune femme retracer les contours de sa cicatrice avec une précision quasi-militaire. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer bruyamment en la sentant aspirer et suçoter sa peau blessée.

En la sentant faire il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de friandise mais il ne put qu'en être satisfait quand il la sentit remonter sur lui sans cesser ses caresses. Qu'elles soient manuelles ou buccales. Et lorsqu'elle se pressa contre lui, quand il sentit ses dents venir taquiner sa mâchoire il attrapa sa nuque d'une main pour l'attirer dans un baiser empressé. Sa poitrine seulement vêtue du débardeur gris se pressa contre son torse. Et il ne résista pas à faire glisser sa main libre jusque sous le haut pour le remonter doucement.

Mais ce fut à son tour de s'immobiliser en réalisant que des cicatrices elle aussi elle en avait. Alors il les fit basculer pour inverser leurs positions. Et après un autre baiser, il se sépara d'elle pour l'observer.

Le regard dans celui de l'autre ils s'observèrent encore une fois de longues secondes dans cette nuit au goût d'étrange. Et elle comprit la question qui le taraudait sans avoir besoin de réfléchir longtemps. La jeune femme caressa le coté des cotes d'Oliver en étirant un sourire.

"- Tu es le seul."

Elle le vit entrouvrir les lèvres dans une surprise mal-contenue avant de sourire. Et il vint coller son front contre le sien de la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt. Puis elle sentit sa main glisser au creux de son dos une nouvelle fois et elle se cambre pour le laisser faire alors qu'il caressait la première cicatrice qu'il rencontrait. Mais il ne s'attarda pas en remontant sa main et par là même le débardeur. Il le fit passer au dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser. Il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue et elle répondit en suçotant les siennes. Et lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser pour descendre dans son cou, elle soupira sans cacher le bien être qu'il faisait naître. Elle caressa dans un frôlement les cotes de l'homme alors qu'elle le sentait suçoter la peau de son cou. Puis il s'éloigna et elle vit son regard la détailler sans pudeur. Mais elle ne décela aucune trace d'impolitesse. Non tout ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard était de la compréhension et de la curiosité.

Alors encore plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle referma les yeux. Puis elle laissa retomber ses bras sur les draps. Elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver caresser sa peau avec délicatesse. Aussi léger qu'une plume avec une agilité curieuse. Elle le sentit retracer l'élastique de son jogging avant de remonter sur ses hanches. Là il caressa, étudia, apprit une première cicatrice de la même manière qu'elle un peu plus tôt. Et il procéda ainsi pour chacune de ses cicatrices, remontant lentement vers sa poitrine. Et chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait un peu plus, qu'il frôlait un de ses nerfs ou éveillait sa peau, elle sentait l'excitation la gagner. Elle passa ses mains sur le draps sous elle qu'elle lissa sans y penser alors qu'elle le sentait une nouvelle fois bouger au dessus d'elle. Les rôles inversés elle se sentait si bien là. Et savoir que ses mains étaient assez puissantes et entraînées pour la tuer rajoutait à l'instant une nouvelle sensation d'irréalité, d'inébranlable.

Elle poussa un profond soupire quand elle sentit les lèvres de l'archer caresser ses cotes pour venir caresser une autre de ses cicatrices. Elle émit un petit rire en basculant la tête en arrière alors qu'elle se cambrait. Il lui faisait ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir quelques minutes plus tôt. Un couinement passa ses lèvres et brutalement fin à son inspiration quand elle senti la langue d'Oliver. Elle lui paraissait brûlante. Il la fit remonter avec une lenteur presque douloureuse sur la peau fragile et fine qui formait le dessous de son sein. Il retraçait le galbe rond de l'un avant de retracer le galbe de l'autre. Puis il fit remonter sa langue entre ses seins et il allait s'arrêter, se reculer. Mais le nouveau gémissement de Sara l'interpella. Alors il se recula quelques secondes pour observer le corps étendu sous lui.

Le milliardaire la senti bouger, ondulant les hanches alors que sa poitrine montait et descendait de manière rapide. Et quand il la senti frôler son corps dans un mouvement de bassin il inspira de manière tremblante face aux sensations qu'elle fit naître en lui. Mais finalement lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour les poser dans les siens, il mit ses hésitations de coté et s'abaissa sur elle pour l'embrasser. Sans même qu'il n'ai besoin dans demander l'accès elle ouvrit la bouche et il laissa sa langue allait caresser la sienne dans un ballet lent et sensuel pour la première fois de la soirée.

Sara poussa un soupire contre les lèvres de l'homme en le sentant se poser contre elle. La chose dure et chaude qu'elle sentait contre son bas ventre à travers leurs vêtements acheva de faire monter le désir en elle. Alors elle cessa de réfléchir et laissa son instinct et ses sens parler pour elle en posant ses mains dans le dos muscles d'Oliver. Et si l'une remontait vers son épaule gauche pour s'y accrocher, l'autre glissa plus bas pour se glisser sous l'élastique de pantalon. Elle vint la placer sur une fesse ferme à laquelle elle s'agrippa et en réponse il écarta ses hanches pour descendre lui aussi ses mains sur ses hanches. Il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes, la laissant simplement dans son sous-vêtements en dentelle noire. Et elle fit la même chose et sourit en découvrant un boxer moulant noir. Rien de mieux que le noir se dit-elle.

Dans un bruit auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention les deux pantalons glissèrent au sol. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'y faire attention. Alors Sara attira le corps d'Oliver à elle et elle soupira en sentant son membre durcit se presser contre elle une nouvelle fois. Et un grognement lui répondit au même moment. Alors l'un et l'autre se mirent à bouger au même moment, se frottant à l'autre. Les mains caressèrent chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Les lèvres embrassèrent l'épiderme à porté pour laisser des marques brûlantes de passion, d'envie, de nécessité. Le besoin de sentir l'autre encore et encore.

Se redressant après avoir déposé un énième baiser sur l'épaule de Sara, Oliver vint de nouveau poser son front contre le sien. Leurs respirations étaient vives, saccadées et courtes. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre une respiration bien trop rapide qui trahissait leur besoin pratiquement vitale de contact.

Une fois encore Oliver les fit basculer. Et une nouvelle fois Sara se retrouva au dessus, dans un position très similaire à celle qu'elle avait plutôt. Elle prit appuie sur le ventre de l'homme pour se redresser, se cambrant vers l'avant alors qu'elle sentait ses mains passer sur ses reins pour ensuite remonter dans le creux de son dos. Et il n'arrêta pas ses caresses en les faisant passer sur ses cotes pour venir prendre la poitrine ferme avec douceur. Puis après les avoir massé quelques secondes il fit glisser ses mains sur son corps à nouveau pour redescendre attraper son sous-vêtement. Il le lui retira avec une douceur tremblante d'impatience avant de se débarrasser lui même du dernier bout de tissu lui restant de la manière la plus rapide et efficace possible. Mais Sara ne lui facilitait pas la tache en venant suçoter son cou et en se frottant contre lui. Elle l'avait pourtant aider quand il s'était agit de la dévêtir totalement elle.

Après une bataille qui les amusa, il y parvint. Et ses mains virent se refermer sur le dos de la jolie blonde pour l'attirer à nouveau. Il là voulait là tout contre lui. Sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne le rendait fou. Et sa poitrine qui se pressait de cette manière si agréable contre son torse ne faisait qu'en rajouter une couche.

Alors sans hésiter, il se glissa en elle. Et en réponse, un long soupire profond parvint à ses oreilles. Aussitôt la jeune femme se mit à bouger. Des mouvements lents où elle s'élevait avant de s'abaisser. Une nouvelle fois elle avait prit appuie sur le corps sous elle, ses mains sur son torse. Il lui arrivait de refermer les poings, laissant ses ongles rapper la peau.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, ou seulement pour fermer les yeux dans un soupire, un gémissement ou un grognement. Une main fine et féminine fureta sur la peau tendu par les muscles sous elle jusqu'à gagner la main masculine à son opposé. Et les doigts se nouèrent, s'enlacèrent pour ne jamais se lâcher.

Et la jeune femme prit appuie sur cette main quand elle se cambra sous le coup du plaisir. Un frisson hérissa sa peau alors que la main libre d'Oliver remontait sa cuisse pour gagner sa hanche. Et il lui fit changer de mouvement. Il l'accompagna d'avant en arrière, la faisant onduler du bassin sur lui.

A partir de là les sons qui franchirent les lèvres de Sara étaient pratiquement tous des gémissements. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant Oliver la combler entièrement. Il frottait si délicieusement ses parois qu'elle ne put retenir un "ah oui" sonore. Ce qui sembla plaire à l'Archer qui grogna plus fortement. Il fit alors d'avantage voyager sa main sur le corps devant lui, au dessus de lui. Le caressant autant que possible.

Mais aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir accélérer le rythme des mouvements. Ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se comblaient sans avoir besoin de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Bien au contraire, ils voulaient chacun prendre leur temps. En profiter au maximum. Ils laissaient leurs instincts, leurs corps parler pour eux et ça semblait parfaitement leur convenir. Alors ils s'imprégnèrent l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes.

Et quand Oliver vint finalement ce fut en serrant la main de Sara, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Cette dernière ralenti petits à petits sa danse sensuelle jusqu'à arrêter alors qu'elle s'était repue de l'expression que l'homme face à elle avait dans l'apogée du plaisir. Son regard brillant, sa lèvre inférieur rougit à force de se la mordre, les joues légèrement rosés et le torse qui se gonflait et dégonflait à vive allure.

Oui cet homme est indubitablement beau, avait-elle songé.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'elle se senti basculer alors qu'il l'allongeait à demi sous lui et contre lui. La femme aux cheveux blonde le sentit glisser hors d'elle, et elle poussa un soupire.

Elle allait se contenter de ça mais les doigts d'Oliver entre ses cuisses la firent gémir. Sans y penser elle ouvrit légèrement les cuisses et son amant s'appliqua alors à lui donner le plaisir qui lui manquait pour qu'elle aussi atteigne son extase. Elle le sentait caresser son clitoris avec tant de douceur alors que ses longs doigts agiles se glissaient en elle. Elle ne résista pas et ferma les yeux, gémissant de plus belle. Et lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres dans son cou venir suçoter sa peau coordonnée avec un pouce bien trop agile et des doigts bien trop doués elle ne tint plus. Un long gémissement échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se contractait dans une jouissance qu'elle accueillit comme une bénédiction.

Arrow continuait de caresser la peau de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se remettait doucement de son orgasme. Il l'avait regarder avec autant d'attention qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui quand elle était venu. Et à présent tendit que sa respiration se calmait petit à petit, il ne put s'empêcher de venir lui prendre un nouveau baiser. Un de ceux d'après la tempête. Calme, comblé, doux. Aimant.

Lorsqu'elle fut apaisé il se leva et regagna la salle de bain où il se nettoya sommairement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit Sara dans le miroir qui lui souriait. Elle semblait si calme, si belle, si vivante en cette seconde. Il lui répondit par un sourire et la regarda gagner la douche où elle se plongea. Une fois nettoyé il regagna la pièce qui servait de chambre à Sara et à tout un tas d'autre chose. Il enfila son boxer noir en gagna l'une des petites fenêtres de la cave loin du lit pour l'ouvrir afin d'aérer. Puis il revint se glisser sous les draps qu'il remonta sur sa taille. Allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la tête l'autre posé négligemment sur le torse, il resta là à fixer le plafond. Et pour une fois le sommeil le gagna vite. Il sombra, apaisé et confiant. Il savait qu'elle le rejoindrait. Il la sentirai bouger sur le matelas même en dormant.

C'est comme ça que la jeune femme trouva Oliver Queen. Sa respiration était redevenue parfaitement calme et il semblait si paisible. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi ainsi. Elle enfila son boxer en dentelle noir qui avait finit au bord du pied du lit et rejoignit l'homme. Elle s'allongea là au coté de cet homme qu'elle avait aimer, qu'elle continuait d'aimer, même si son amour avait changé de l'époque. Avait évolué. Mais Oliver restait Oliver, un homme avec une place à jamais unique dans son cœur. Alors elle vint se presser contre lui sous les draps, remontant une jambe sur les siennes. Et elle sentit son bras qu'il avait sous la tête se glisser dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui encore d'avantage. Pour la serrer contre lui.

Finalement le petit lit une place leur suffisait de cette manière.

 **Les commentaires sont bons pour la santés des auteurs. N'hésitez pas.**


End file.
